High School Reunion
by mickeygirl101
Summary: When an old friend of Zack shows up at the Jeffersonian things get interesting. ZackOC, maybe BB. Ignore the latest season finale cause I know in my heart that Zack isn't a killer, and if you agree you should read this.
1. Prologue

**High School Reunion**

**A/N: Yeah, this idea kinda popped into my head. Hope you like it, review and tell me if you want me to continue.**

**Prologue – Graduation**

"Promise," Meena said holding her pinkies up. A very confused Zach just stared at her. "It's a pinky promise." She held her pinkies up higher trying to get him to undertand, but he continued to stare blankly at her. She just laughed; Zach had always been like this she thought to herself. She had known Zach since she was little, ever since that faifthful day at the playstructure.

_13 years ago_

"_Hi," a little girl said to a little boy sitting in the sand box, "I'm Meena!" She smiled and waved her hand excitedly. The little boy just stared at her. "This is where you wave back and tell me your name." _

"_Why? I don't even know who you are," replied the little boy as he continued to play in the sand box._

"_Silly, that's just the way it is," she said as she sat down next to him in the sand box, "Now can you please tell me your name."_

"_My name is Zach," the boy replied, "but I still don't see the point." Meena sighed in exasperation. She smiled again a second later._

"_Well Zach, want to be best friends?" she asked, still smiling._

"_No," he replied plainly without even looking at her._

Meena chuckled silently to herself. Even though he'd originally said no, Meena refused to stop trying. When she'd met him only a couple of months later in kindergarten she choose a seat right next to him. Seeing as she was the only person who would ever talk to him, they slowly became friends. Through out the next 12 years they were clumped into the "geek" group. Zach was a genius, and Meena came close. Finally graduation had arrived, even though Zach could have graduated years earlier, and they were both excited. They had waited for the moment when they would finally be free of their parents, and the teachers who knew them only by their GPA.

"Just hook your pinkies into mine," she said explaining it to him. She hooked her two pinkies together trying to explain it to him.

"What's the point?" he replied as he held up his two pinkies up, trying to see the point of a pinky promise. Before he could protest, she had liked her pinkies in his.

"See, we just made a promise," she said as she unhooked their pinkies.

"What exactly did we promise to do?" he asked letting his arms fall to his sides.

"We promised to never loose touch with each other," she said as they sat down in their seats. "We're going off to different colleges; you to Harvard and I to Princeton. I don't want us to stop talking to each other; we'll send e-mails, call each other, and whenever we're back in town we'll hang out with each other," she explained.

"Statistically it's never been proven that these pinky promises," he said putting air quotes around pinky promises, "Actually make someone fufill their promise to another."

"Oh my God Zack," she said laughing, "Can't you for once not ana…"

She was cut short, however, by their principal who was standing on the stage. Their principal talked for over an hour on how they, the students, had grown as a class. After that the student body president talked on how wonderful it feels to finally be here, graduating just like all other students before them. Meena tried to contain laughter throughout the entire speech, seeing as the student body president was so completely stoned that she was saying things she would never have said in front of an audience of over 5,000 people. The vice-principal had to usher her off the stage, and the student body vice-president took over, but her speech was so completely awful it made her sound a bit drunk too. About a half hour later, Zach turned to face Meena.

"Good luck on your speech," he said. Meena had been choosen as this year's valedictorian. She may not have been as smart as Zach, but at least her speech didn't include words that the majority of the human population didn't know meant.

"Thanks," she said as she stood up and walked towards the stage. Only 20 minutes later they found themselves walking through the halls of their school for the last time.

"So where are your parents?" Meena asked Zach as she rested her back on one of the lockers.

"They are at Michael's soccer game," he replied avoiding eye contact with her. Zach may have been the genius, but he came from a family where brawn definetly outweighed brain. His four sisters, Kelsey, Diana, Sarah, and Lydia, had all been on the school's varsity basketball and volleyball teams. His three brothers, Michael, Jason, and Scott, had all been quarterbacks on the school's football team. Michael had excelled in soccer, Scott excelled in basketball, and Jason had broken every track record at their school.

"They missed your graduation for a stupid soccer game?" asked Meena, surprised that his parents would sink to that level.

"They've attened six other graduations; mine just wasn't necessary," he said plainly, "What about yours?"

"Probably searching the campus for me, do you know they think that because I'm not going to Harvard I'm going to work at McDonalds?" she replied rolling her eyes, "God, they irritate me so much." She only had one sister, May, and her sister got all the attention in her family: her sister had graduated top of her class, gone to Harvard, gotten a degree in medicine, married another INDIAN doctor, and had produced 2 kids already. She on the other hand was second in her class, Zach was obviously first, not going to Harvard, getting a degree in biochemistry, which would have sounded impressive to any parents but hers, planning on never getting married, or ever having kids.

"So," Zach said slowly, "I guess this is good bye for know."

"Yeah, till I text you at three in the morning telling you how I can't decide what shoes to wear tommorow," she replied laughing.

"Yeah, untill then," he replied rolling his eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Angela," started Zack, "I just don't get why the Titanic is a romantic movie?" Zach and Angela were talking on the balcony above the Jeffersonian lab. She was trying to explain to him the romantic side of the _Titanic_.

"Because it's the tragic tale of two star-crossed lovers who would never be able to be together due to an unfortunate twist of fate," replied Angela as if though it was the most obvious thing in the world. They continued arguing about it, until Hodgins came up to them.

"But what's the point of the entire movie if they die anyway?" Zack explained obviously still confused.

"Think of it as a documentary that has two fictional characters thrown in to make it more interesting," she said trying to explain it in terms he may understand.

"But if there are fictional characters, it is no longer a documentary," he replied refuting her example. Before Angela could try to explain it another way, Hodgins walked up to them.

"Hey Zach there's this chick in the lobby wanting to talk to you," he said as he took a sip from his coffee.

"For me?" asked Zach. Normally the only people wanting to talk to him were Hodgins or Naomi from paleontology, and that was only to make/ break up with him. Currently they were in their "break up" mode.

"For him?" asked Angela staring at Hodgins. Hodgins just nodded, and pointed towards the lobby. Zach walked towards the lobby, trying to think of anyone who would want to see him at work.

"Zach," screeched Meena excited as she threw her arms around him.

"Meena," he stuttered, "What are you doing here?" Up on the balcony Angela and Hodgins were trying eaves drop on the conversation going on below them.

"Hey,' asked Booth, he looked towards the lobby, "Who's the chick with Zach?"

"No idea," said Hodgins taking another sip of his coffee, "She just showed up and started asking for Zack."

"What chick ever asks for Zack?" asked Booth, "Especially a hot chick!" Angela just shrugged, and motioned for him to be quiet. Back in the lobby Zach and Meena were continuing their conversation.

"Seriously Meena what are you doing here?"

"Well I got a job teaching biochemistry at this university downtown and one of the professor who teaches anthropology mentioned you, and I was just like oh my god no way!" she said excitedly. She pushed her hair out of the way, which was just barely above her shoulders, and smiled at him. "So, I was thinking about getting some lunch, want to come with?"

"Sure," Zack started, "But I'll have to ask Doctor Brennan."

"Ask me what?" asked Brennan walking up to him, her face buried in a file.

"Whether or not I could go to lunch with a friend of mine," he replied. Brennan looked up from her file, and stared around.

"What friend Zack?" she asked looking around. Meena waved her hand to signal that she was the friend. A look of shock spread upon Brennan's face.

"Zack you have a girlfriend?" she said shocked. She had said this loud enough so that the faithful eavesdropper's above could easily hear this.

"WHAT!" they all heard Angela exclaim as she ran down the stairs to the lobby. "Zack why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend!"

"Probably because I'm not his girlfriend, and now this has become really awkward," she replied shifting uncomfortably.

"This is Meena," said Zack introducing her, hoping to ease the awkwardness of the situation, "We grew up together, and were kind of like best friends."

"In other words," she said plainly, "He had no friends, and I was the only one who would ever talk to him because I'm the only one that could understand the never ending stream of knowledge coming out of his mouth."

"Amen to that," said Hodgins taking another sip of his coffee.

"So you to aren't going out," said Angela sadly. Meena shook her head, and Angela let out a sigh.

"Angela," started Brennan, "Why would you care?"

"Duh, Bones, it's because now that she's finally in a stable relationship she has nothing to waste her time on. It's kind of like how she keeps telling us to sleep with each other," said Booth calmly explaining it to her.

"Angela wants to sleep with Booth!" exclaimed Zack staring at him a look of disbelief etched on his face.

"Angela wants to sleep with who?" asked Hodgins. Everyone slowly turned around to look at him. "What I wasn't paying attention!"

"Not me and Angela, me and Bones," he said extremely irritated that Zack had brought this up.

"But I haven't sleept with you Booth?" Brennan exclaimed, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I know you haven't slept with me Bones, I'm saying that Angela wants you and me to sleep together!" Booth exclaimed loudly enough to make heads in the lab turn.

"Wow," said Meena laughing, "I've only been here ten minutes and I already want to record this and post it on you tube!"

"Moving on, is it all right if I leave work to have lunch?" asked Zack again.

"You don't have to ask me anymore Zack, I'm not your boss, but if I was I would say that you are more than welcome to take a lunch break for once in your life instead of spending it here arguing with Hodgins over stupid conspiracy theories," replied Brennan encouragingly. She may not have been exactly like Angela, but she definetly agreed that Zack needed a social life.

"Hey, my conspiracy theories aren't stupid!" Hodgins exclaimed trying to defend his theories.

"Hodgins, really, your theory that sugar is a granulated tracking device that the government uses to keep tabs on us is definetly stupid** (I know this is in CSI: NY, but I thought it was exactly the type of stupid conspiracy theory Hodgins would believe in:)**," Angela said obviously annoyed, "Really does anyone here think that sugar is a granulated tracking device?" She waited for somone to raise their hand, "See, no one!"

"That doesn't mean it's not true!" he exclaimed in retaliation. Angela threw up her arms, and walked away, leaving a very confused Hodgins behind.

"PMSing," Brennan mouthed to him silently. Hodgins nodded, understanding why his usually sweet girlfriend would act like that. "Anyway, Zack you can go. I'll explain it to Cam."

"Thank you," said Zack as he started to leave. He grabbed his jacket, and soon both him and Meena left.

"Hey," said Cam as she walked up to them, "Who's the chick leaving with Zack?"

"His girlfriend," said Hodgins jokingly.

"Zack has a girlfriend!" exclaimed Cam shocked, "Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"Because she's not actually his girlfriend," said Brennan explaining to Cam, "She's just like the only friend he ever had in high school."

"Oh, so it's kind of like a high school reunion," said Cam.

"Yeah, but without the balding jocks, still slutty teenagers, rich geeks, and the spiked punch," said Booth.

"Hey," said Hodgins, "I was rich geek even before I graduated."

"Oh my god," said Booth throwing his hands up in exasperation, "I need to fiind friends who have an IQ below 160."

"Yeah you should," started Hodgins, "because we're definetly not friends." This remark caused him to get a playful slap on the arm from Brennan, who was trying hard to fight back laughter.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Lunch**

**A/N: Tell me what you guys think, because it makes me happy and when I'm happy I tend to write more often.**

Being new to the D.C. area, Meena had no idea where to go for lunch. Zack decided to go to the only place he knew of: Wong Foos. Opening the door, Zack and Meena walked up to one of the booths and took a seat.

"Hey," said Sid walking up to them and placing two plates of food on their table, "Zack, nice to see you without the rest of the squints." He leaned and whispered in Zack's ear, "Hot chick, nice." Before Zack could protest, Sid had walked away.

"We didn't even order anything?" she asked staring at the food in front of them. Zack smiled, Sid had the weird ability to know what everyone wanted before they ordered.

"He just knows," said Zack as he pulled one of the plates toward him. Meena stared at him with a weird look etched upon her face, but slowly pulled the other plate of food towards her.

"So," she started as she ate her food, "how's life been?" Zack just shrugged, and continued to eat. "Oh, that's so very descriptive," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry," Zack said apologetically, "What about you? How have you been?" Meena shrugged back, a smug smile on her face. "Ok, that's really not funny."

"Yes, it is. Actually, I was in Michigan for a while. I was staying with my stuck-up sister while I looked for a job; you'd think that being a biochemist would make it easy to find one," said Meena. She paused for a moment to take another bit of food, "I dated Jason for a while." Zack snapped upwards, a look of shock on his face.

'Jason, my brother Jason?" he asked very confused.

"Yeah, but he was an idiot so I broke up with him. Sorry, I called your brother an idiot," she replied plainly, "Actually no I'm not."

"Oh," said Zack in return, "And he is an idiot." Zack was interrupted, however, by the jingling of the chimes near the door. He turned around to see Angela, Booth, Brennan, and Hodgins walking in.

"Zack, what a coincidence," said Angela feigning surprise.

"You followed us here didn't you?" asked Zack, trying to fake anger in his voice.

"No," said Angela, which caused Brennan to look at her with an odd expression on her face, "Okay, fine we followed you here. We were curious." She motioned for Zack to scoot over, and sat down next to him.

"You do know you could have just asked to come with us," Meena said moving over so Brennan, Booth, and Hodgins could sit down.

"Why didn't we do that Angela?" asked Brennan exasperatedly. Angela shrugged, and motioned for Sid to bring them some food.

"Duh Bones, it's because she can interfere more this way," said Booth. Angela nodded as Sid placed down plates of food on the table. Booth grabbed a plate and started to eat, but stopped when Brennan stared at her. "What Bones?"

"You couldn't have waited a second?" asked Brennan.

"I was hungry," he explained, failing to see the problem.

"You could have waited until a minute after Sid put the food down," replied Brennan angrily.

"Well, sorry," he said equally angry. Soon they were bickering back and forth.

"Okay, it has been less than 5 seconds and you guys are already arguing over something completly retarded," Angela said staring at them somewhat angrily.

"Like I said earlier," laughed Meena, "I should record this and put it on you tube." This shut Booth and Brennan up, and they sat there sulkily.

"So," said Angela pulling a plate of food towards her, "Why don't you tell us about yourself."

"I was born, met this kid," she said pointing at Zack, "Went to college, and got a job that was- coincidentally – near Zack's."

"Coincidentally," Zack repeated to reinforce it, seeing as he knew that Angela was thinking up some reason why this should bring the together.

"Coincidentally, more like fate," Angela paused while a dreamy look formed on her face, "You two were so meant to be together."

"Angela, leave them alone," said Brennan. Angela looked at her shocked.

"Sweetheart, when have you known me ever to give up an opportunity like this?" replied Angela.

"What opportunity?" said Zack confused. Meena shook her head sadly, and took another bite of food. "Really, I don't get it."

"Do you get anything?" said Booth laughing.

"I get thermodynamics and Kepler's law of planetary motion," Zack said in defense.

"Yeah, sweetheart, he means things people under an IQ of 160 would get," explained Angela patting his shoulder gently. "So, are you two going to your high school reunion?" Everyone at the table turned to stare at her.

"How would you even know about that," asked Meena staring at Angela with a confused expression on her face.

"Oh, I read Zack's mail," Angela replied as if though she did it every day.

"That's a federal offense Angela," said Booth feigning serious, "I could arrest you."

"Sweetie, you couldn't arrest me if your life depended on it," she paused, "now if Brennan's life was on the line." She smiled mischievously, which was followed by a slap on the arm by Brennan.

"I don't get it," said Zack slowly.

"Zack, don't try to get it. It's something us people with social skills get," explained Meena laughing.

"Yeah, if Zack had social skills you two might have been married," said Hodgins, which caused Meena to almost choke on what she was eating.

"Not funny," she said taking a sip of water, "Not funny at all."

"Sure," said Booth smiling.

"Hey," said Angela waving to get attention, "you didn't answer my question, and are you guys going?"

"Probably not," said Zack, "I didn't like high school very much."

"Why am I not surprised," said Hodgins.

"Why not," said Meena, "It wasn't that bad."

"Coming from the girl who was valedictorian, captain of both the varsity basketball and tennis team, and runner-up for prom queen ," replied Zack in retaliation.

"Whoa, slow down now," said Booth, "you were all that and you still hung out with Zack?"

"I know, maybe if I hadn't hung out with him in high school I would have been homecoming queen," she said feigning sadness.

"It wasn't because of me was it?" said Zack genuinly shocked.

"No Zack, it's because Amy slept with the principal who rigged the ballots,"

"I thought Amy was a virgin,"

"You actually believed her?"

"Well seing as she told everyone she lost her virginity to David,"

"Once again, you actually believed her,"

"Yeah, you actually believed her?" said Booth. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him. "Sorry, I was feeling left out."

"Booth, you worry me a little, I really recommend a psychiatrist," said Meena staring at him strangely.

"Oh, don't worry, we already see one," said Brennan plainly.

"Wait a minute," Meena said staring at them quizzically, "We?"

"Yeah, it's some stupid partner thing," Booth replied, "Basically me and Bones talk to some psychiatrist who evaluates our partnership."

"Oh, so it's like marriage counseling for the non-wed?" she replied smiling evily.

"No, not like marriage counseling, like partner counseling," explained Booth.

"Sex partner," whispered Angela softly across the table.

"That is so not what I meant," said Booth over the laughter.

**yeah, that's it for now. Hope you like it. Tell me if you do.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**SLIGHT SPOILER Just thought I'd add that this takes place in that perfect place where Zack isn't Gormagon's apprentice. Srry, to all of those who didn't know. **

Meena finally convinced Zack to attend his high school reunion.

_Flashback:_

"_Come on, you only get to have a five year reunion once," Meena pleaded her hands crossed together._

"_How many times do I have to tell you that I really do not feel comfortable going to that ridiculous reunion," Zack said as he examined a fresh body in front of him._

"_I'm not leaving until you agree," she said firmly crossing her arms around her chest._

"_Should I get you a sleeping bag then?" Zack asked sarcastically, not once looking up from the body in front of him. Earlier that day an elderly couple had found a decaying corpse in their front yard – which they swear was not there yesterday. He and Brennan had discovered that the victim was a male roughly around the age of 34; he had then been assigned to clean the bones._

"_Ha-ha, funny," she said equally sarcastic, "But please. Come on, it'll be fun. We can confuse the not-so-smart jocks with big words their little brains can't comprehend."_

"_Hey," said Booth walking in, "Be nice to those of us who were not-so-smart jocks."_

"_Booth," Zack said excitedly, "Get her to leave. This is a murder investigation, she can't be here, right?"_

"_What am I going to do, sneak in a video camera, record the entire thing, and post it on you tube?" she said angrily._

"_What is it with your obsession with you tube," asked Booth, "And Zack's right you're not supposed to be here."_

"_See," Zack said sticking his tongue out at her._

"_What are we five year olds!" she exclaimed looking at him trying to contain laughter._

"_No," he said huffily, "To being a five year old and going to that stupid reunion."_

"_I wasn't going to ask you," she said trying to hide a smile, "Because you kind of are already going." He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her__._

"_What did you do?" he asked putting the cleaning utensils in his hands down._

"_Oh nothing," she mumbled, "Other than send in your reservation for the reunion."_

"_What!" he yelled causing several bystanders to turn and stare._

"_I'm taking this as my cue to leave," said Booth pointing away from them edging away slowly._

"_Come on, I really need you to come," she pleaded._

"_Why, give me one good reason," he responded coldly._

"_You know that guy in high school who wouldn't stop hitting me," she said waiting for a response from Zack._

"_Danny Kissler?" he said slowly, which she confirmed by a quick nod._

"_Well when I was in Michigan, I saw him and he was a major pot-smoker, who lived with his mother, and wanted to get together with me," she paused for a second to breathe, "And I didn't want to get together with him. So to get him to stop asking me out, I told him I was married."_

"_You told him you were married," Zack said skeptically, but slowly he started to piece the fragments of information together, "You didn't."_

"_I did," she said, which was followed by a loud groan from Zack, "Sorry; it's just you were the first person that came to mind."_

"_Why didn't you say I was working or something," he asked._

"_Because he didn't believe me so I told him you would confirm it at the next reunion; if you don't go he's going to think I lied and rape me!"_

"_He's not going to rape you," he said rolling his eyes._

"_Yes he is!" she whined._

"_No he isn't," Zack said firmly, "We're all mature adults now. I'm sure he won't rape you." He paused for a moment to think about what he said, "Okay, maybe he would." _

_A look of panic flashed across Meena's face, "HE'S GOING TO RAPE ME!" She said it so loud that several other scientists around them turned around to stare at her. She paused for a moment to think of a legitimate excuse, "Um, I'm quoting a line from a famous movie. Maybe you've heard of it, He's Going To Rape Me?" They all stared at her with odd expressions on their faces. "Go back to being scientists now," she snapped turning back around her face red._

"_You know he won't, but because you're going to have a panic attack and die if I don't come I'll go," he said slowly. She let out a squeal of joy and started to jump and down._

"_Danny's not going to rape me," she repeated over and over again. Angela walked up towards them paused, and then walked away. "Do you think she had something important to say?"_

"_I'm sure she did," he said as he picked up his equipment again, "Now go." Meena grabbed her purse, which had been discarded to a lowly place under a table, and walked out._

_End of Flashback_

"Ah," Meena said inhaling deeply, "The not-so-sweet smell of Michigan." She and Zack had just gotten their luggage and were waiting for a cab.

"Are you staying with your sister?" Zack asked as he scanned the street.

"Are you crazy? I got myself a lovely little hotel room at the Hilton. What about you?" she replied standing on her tiptoes to see over the cars.

"Seeing as my mom's head of the reunion committee I don't really have a choice," he replied waving towards one of the cabs. The cab drove right passed them, and he let his hand down.

"Well if you ever feel like evading her just," she paused for a second, "Wait your mom is head of the reunion committee?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"You don't think she knows about the whole fake marriage thing do you?"

"This is normally where people would say shit," he said.

"Just say it," she replied rolling her eyes.

"Shit,' he said.

"There doesn't that make you feel better,"

"No not really," he said staring at her, "What do we do know?"

"You call your mother and tell her that I'm here," she said.

"Why would," he was interrupted by Meena.

"Just call her," she said.

_Phone Convo:_

_Zack's Mom: Zack honey?_

_Zack: Hi Mom_

_Meena (who is making comments in the background telling Zack what to say): Say guess whose here_

_Zack: Guess whose here_

_Zack's Mother: Let me guess, would it be the wife you failed to tell us about_

_Zack: …_

_Meena: WELL WHAT DID SHE SAY_

_Z – To Meena – She asked if it was the wife I failed to tell her about_

_M: Oh double shit_

_Z – Once again to Meena – What do I say?_

_M: I have no freaking idea; actually tell her that you'll explain to her when we get there._

_Z (to his mother): I'll explain when we get there._

_ZM: You better; you have no idea how much trouble you are in!_

_Z: Good bye mom,_

_ZM: I am not done speaking to you. Zachary Uriah Addey, what gave you the right to go and get yourself married without telling any of us about it?_

_Z: Well talk about it later_

_ZM: Oh, we sure will. Here I was thinking you were the smart one!_

_Z: I'm hanging up now Mom_

_ZM: You do that, because I swear to go it will add to the enormous amount of trouble you've gotten yourself into, and don't forget to say hello to Meena for me._

_Z: Good bye Mom_

_End of Phone Convo(Srry it was a little confusing)_

"This is so completely bad," Meena said placing her hand on her forehead.

"You think," he said sarcastically.

"No, I mean you're mom told my mom, which means that my parents think I'm married which was like their only goal in life,"

"Okay, that is really bad,"

"You think," she replied sarcastically.

"That was uncalled for," he said frowning at her.

"So," she paused, "Which parent do we want to tackle first?" They looked at each other and nodded.

"Yours," said Meena.

"Mine," said Zack.

**Yeah, hope you like. If you reviewed review again and again and again 'cause it makes me happy. : ) Sorry it took me forever. I was a little busy with other things (Varsity Tennis Sucks)**


End file.
